Just Ordinary
by Lady Kiku no Hana
Summary: A troublemaking son with plenty of repeat offenses, random visits from teammates, memoirs of the romantic past, and of course, plenty of duties...just an ordinary day for a housewife ninja named Hyuuga Hinata. [NaruHina oneshot]


About time I finally decided to do this. Well, whatever...

This is a one-shot people. I know, 'that is where this story begins' sort of screams out 'multi-chaptered!' but it isn't. It's a one-shot. Meaning no sequel. No, not a two-shot (there are just too many stories I've seen where it's become that). Although maybe a multi-chaptered prequel or something (?). And I don't have a beta, so yeah...

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Seven years ago, at the young age of ninteen, Hyuuga Hinata was married to Uzumaki Naruto. It started with a love note that she slipped through his apartment window. Then a mission, in which she had been sent on with him. Shortly after, a date, after which she was still red for a week. A sudden proposal, in which the person to do such Hinata herself, blushing to herself and almost fainting on site when he accepted. Then rubbing the back of his head, Naruto brought before his ring in which he was planning to give her the second after. It was on that site in which the girl really did faint.

A sheepish grin was what he gave her when she woke up. She flushed with embarassment when he asked her not to faint, or else she may hurt herself, and she hadn't fainted because of such since. Then she had to tell her father, who recieved it well. A simple congratulations was what he gave her before waving her away, and when she left, congratulating her silently with all his heart.

But such a thing couldn't stay in the minds of a couple people, so before she knew it, the whole village was congratulating them. To escape the hectic happenings (ranging from an enraged Kiba for not telling him sooner and an over-enthusiastic Sakura's felicitation) the two often escaped to random hiding spots in the village where Naruto had happened to remember from his prankster days.

Then the wedding happened. It was an odd wedding, Hinata wanting a small, simple one, where Naruto wanted a big, fabulous one. She settled for what he had suggested, a plain and simple wedding, but still grand enough by the Hyuuga's standards. There, she had kissed the groom, with her heavy robes almost dragging her to the ground. Her face was a shade of pink, a step that showed that her embarassment wasn't that of kissing him, but of doing it in front of so many people. Then it faded when he kissed back, and she opened her eyes to see proud blue ones.

The reception was the grandest thing she had ever seen in her life.

And she had seen many a grand things.

She recieved so many gifts from the majority of the population that she almost felt dizzy because of it. Everyone she had almost ever known had come, especially because Naruto had wanted it to be like that. Even the three from the Sand had come, the Kazekage taking a break from his almost exhausting work load (_almost_ exhausting).

She had become pregnant that night, as they had discovered in a month. At the very young age for such an event, twenty years, Hyuuga Hinata had had her baby.

Six years later, and that is where this story begins.

* * *

Just Ordinary

A sudden knock at the door made a twenty-six year old Hinata jolt awake. Grimacing, she held her temper enough to get dressed and answer the door. Her temper faded when she came face-to-face with her irratated looking cousin and wife.

"Yes?" she asked meekly, realizing what happened. "What happened?"

She had asked anyway, trying to stall the inevitable, as her child was clinging to the leg of a foot-tapping, agitated person. Said person rolled her eyes and slowly removed the iron-grip hand from her pants and gently pushed him foward.

"He happened," Tenten said, giving Hinata a questioning look. "Wow, I can barely believe you can stand this. Tomoe is barely half of what he is and I can barely stand her!"

Hinata blushed and grabbed Jimmu (1) towards her and giggled. Jimmu was coming to be a little short for his age (a gene coming from both his parents) with the white eyes of the Hyuuga and blonde hair he had recieved from his father. It was an odd mix but still looked cute in the end. Hinata was unhappy for a while when he hadn't inherited his father's beautiful cerulean eyes and instead had been born with the bloodline of the Hyuuga. Now, unknown to him, he was now in the line of the Hyuuga heir path.

"He probably inherited Naruto's knack for trouble-making," Neji added as an afterthought. Tenten nodded and waved goodbye, grabbing her husband by the hand and rushing off while fretting if Tomoe had been lonely, although their house was only a little ways from her's, considering it was still in the Hyuuga complex.

She sighed and closed the door while eyeing a flushed Jimmu, twiddling with his fingers. Hinata put her hand on her forehead and shook her head while giving a little 'tsk' (a required motherly tool when dealing with trouble-making sons/daughters).

"Jimmu, dear..." she said, intaking a little breath. "You know I know that you snuck off. Now tell me what happened."

Her gentle voice could have soothed him, but he just grinned a little sheepishly and backed up. Hinata frowned a little, but leaned foward and grabbed his arms and smirked a gentle but victorious smile.

"I have your arms," she teased. "And you have no where to run, little ninja, so if you want your life, you have to give me your info!"

She smiled and emphasized the statement while taking cardboard shurikens in one hand and pointing towards toward his favorite toy, a stuffed animal with a mask, forehead protecter, and grey hair, which was a bear copy of the famed Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi.

He laughed and grinned again.

"Okay fine! You caught me," he pouted. "So now I have to tell you?"

She nodded with a hint of victory.

"Fine. I dumped a bunch of eggs on to Uncle Neji's head!" he said, flashing a triumphant smile. (2)

A vision of Neji going crazy and destroying the Hyuuga house flashed in her head. It seemed almost as bad as telling him he had been losing his head over the Main House Branch House stuff. _Almost. _She grimaced but quickly shrugged it off. _Naruto-kun is getting to me after all these years..._she thought.

* * *

A little while later Shino had come over and gave her a flower, a simple chrysanthemum, and told her to keep her head and not Jyuuken her tiny son to a pulp. She laughed and said she wouldn't, then asked how his training with his own son was going.

"He's learning," he said, and left.

She watched his back for a while before turning and sliding the door shut. She gasped out a small sigh before taking it upon herself to make lunch...or something.

It was coming to be an ordinary day. First, Jimmu would make trouble. Then whoever he had tortured (it had been Neji for a straight week, probably because he lived close) would come back irritated. Once or twice, he actually stayed over to see clan techniques. Once, he had gone over to Kiba's. He had spent the entire day as Kiba showed him all of the clan's dogs and tricks. When he had come back, teary-eyed, red-faced, sniffling, but grinning, she had realized where he had gone and sighed, not wanting to punish him for going over to such a place she herself enjoyed so much.

Allergies were a small price for such an experience.

Well, if he wasn't spending the entire day somewhere else, she would take him to the park, or the academy, and perhaps see some of her friends and their (possible) children. A couple of days ago, she had seen Shino's child there, sitting with his father as he pointed out the bugs with a vigor she had never seen an Aburame have. She giggled and she and Jimmu had joined them, spending hours bug catching. Jimmu had found a strange interest in spiders that day, as she soon found. Now four spiders had found their homes in the corners of his room.

And every night, she would go to the stone, and look at the names, mourning for lost comrades. The people on the stone weren't people she knew personally. They were people she may have known, perhaps, but not deeply enough to remember who they were. There was one reason she would come, though, because Naruto's name was yet to be carved on the stone.

She would often remember the day. She and Jimmu, who was only two years old, waved goodbye to Naruto as he and some other Jounins left on the mission.

_"It'll be easy," _he said that day,_ "We'll be back before you make those yummy breakfasts you always make!"_

Hinata had only nodded and smiled when he said such. Then the next day came. And the next. There was no news. There hadn't been any news until two months after, when news had reached her that the mission report had come. The three other Jounin with him were dead, and Uzumaki Naruto was no where to be found.

She had cried that day, along with the next few. The Gondaime refused to put his name on the stone, he wasn't _known _to be dead. And then Hinata believed, perhaps he was alive. But she still visited the stone, every single day, as a reminder, he wasn't with her at that moment. Perhaps he was still out there, after four years, and Hinata would wait. She would wait until death if she had to. But life would go on, so she visited.

Tsunade was about to appoint him Hokage, too, she remembered. He had gone on what was meant to be his last mission. Then, when he came back, Tsunade would appoint him Hokage on the spot. He would be happy, she knew. But he didn't come back. So was now a waiting Hyuuga ninja wife with a son, always wondering about her husband gone.

She was always known to visit the stone, so when Sasuke and Sakura found Jimmu playing with their pink-haired, onyx-eyed daughter, they had brought him to the stone, instead of the house. There, Jimmu had waited quietly, feeling the sense of sorrow as his mother laid a flower by the stone and had stalked off, pulling him along gently.

* * *

The day wasn't as normal as she thought it would be.

Jimmu had poked around the house, wondering if perhaps something else was there to find. He had found whatever he may have been looking for in Hinata's little treasure box, where she had said she stored everything she ever valued in there. In the top areas were some small articles of jewelry, a ring (the very same she had been given after her proposal), a pearl necklace (the first gift she had ever recieved, suprisingly enough from Neji when they were very small), an odd looking flower (a beautiful clay flower from Ino on the wedding night), and a bracelet (from Sakura, wedding night, white and shiny).

She had wondered how he had realized the lid near the middle could be taken out, but a moment later he had found her most prized possessions. Several pictures of Naruto, some from when he was small, on from the wedding night, his I.D. picture (a silly looking clown Naruto, which he had given to her on their first date)...

Jimmu had picked out one in particular, a photo taken from when Naruto had just been entering the academy. Hinata had treasured that picture too, that had been the first day she had ever laid eyes on his lonely ones. Jimmu showed it to her, and she had looked at in shock, wondering how he had taken it.

"He looks like me," Jimmu remarked. Then he looked at it again, squinting as to see every detail of it. "Except for his eyes. They're blue, not white."

Hinata looked at Jimmu and cracked a small, pathetic smile. "Yes, he does."

Jimmu raised his head to look at his mother and then asked, "Mother?"

Hinata had often scrutinized the two, comparing the difference. The only two glaringly obvious ones were the lack of whiskers and of course, those bright, beautiful eyes that were replaced with pale ones.

"Why are you crying?"

Hinata instantly straightened. She had not noticed the liquid flowing freely from her eyes.

"I'm not crying," she responded, feeling a sudden lump forming in her throat.

Jimmu scoffed a little but continued to stare at her.

"Yes you are. I learned in class that it can't rain indoors!" he said, proud of his statement, hinting that perhaps Hinata didn't know such an obvious thing.

"No I'm not," she said, the end of her voice almost breaking. "Mothers don't cry in front of their children."

With that, she embraced one of the only things she had left of her beloved.

* * *

It was an odd day indeed. Shikamaru and Ino were at the door, their two children, the older a girl, the younger a boy ("Just the way I wanted it to be, except my wife is beautiful" Shikamaru had said before). Chouji was also there, only accompanied by his child, and the three were invited in instantly.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked, pouring some tea into a striking tea set, a gift from Chouji that she used ever since the wedding.

"Heh, just wanted to pay a visit to an old friend, gotta make sure your child isn't too much trouble," Shikamaru said smirking.

"Who knows how Naruto-like he is?!" Ino added, patting her own daughter on the head. "Maybe one of our children will grow up lazy."

Chouji nodded in agreement through a couple of mouthfuls of the tea Hinata had made. Nodding again as to say the tea was worthy of whatever mighty taste buds he had, he set it down and gulped whatever was still in his mouth.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Hey, great tea!"

"Thank you," Hinata replied, nodding courteously.

Jimmu had already found to playing with toy blocks with the two other boys, who were finding him just as fun. Ino laughed, taking a double-take at her own boy hitting Jimmu on the head with a little lazy hand.

"Haha...now all we need is for Kiba to have a son!" Ino said, leaning back in her spot, "Then it'll be just like the old days! 'cept Kiba's son will be a different age."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nah, InoShikaChou will take on from a different generation."

Hinata listened slightly while watching the three with an curious interest.

_They had good teamwork, _she thought. _We had good senses. Neji nii-san's team had good abilities. Gaara-kun and the two others had strong techniques. Naruto-kun and his team...what did they have?_

She thought long and hard about this, above the chatter from the three next to her.

_Love, _she decided. (3)

* * *

Hinata was about to make her way to the stone when she heard a knock on the door.

"I've been hearing a lot of those today," she thought out loud, making her way to the door.

She gasped. In front of her stood her childhood love, her strength, the one person she wanted to recognize her so much. Standing right in front of her, clad in what he had been wearing the day he left, stood...

"N-Naruto-kun!" she rasped out.

The person in front of her rubbed the back of his head, showing a foxy grin. She recognized that grin, the one he would do when he had stirred mischeif, or when he was doing an indirect apology. It was a victorious.

Naruto also sported plenty of scratches and bruises, looking a little famined, but still the same.

"Sorry, I dropped by Ichiraku on the way home 'cause I was so hungry. Those people really hate their prisoners," he scoffed, drolling on a little about what types of ramen he had eaten. Seeing Hinata's worried expression, he added: "but I busted outta there and beat up everyone else. And I completed my mission!"

Hinata stared at the floor, then her eyes slowly trailed up to meet his. Like the time when they had proposed, she could see his beautiful blue eyes as clear as day. Taking a step foward, she wrapped her arms around his tired body and did what she hadn't thought of doing in years.

She cried, for the second time that day.

Her tears soaked through the weak and torn parts of jacket, her arms wrapping tighter around his waist. He returned it, muttering "I was just going to do that...!"

"Naruto-kun," she said with a muffled voice. Then, lifting her head from his jacket, she turned around and held her face in her hands.

She felt hands trailing down her long hair, weaving its way through many knots and tangles. She turned around to face him, taking his hands in her own.

"No, I mean, Hokage-sama."

Naruto smiled a genuine happy smile, not in becoming Hokage (although this was probably going to fuel his fire for a couple more years), but in seeing Konoha again, and of course, his wife. Then with little warning, he grabbed her face into his and kissed. Although they both wished it would never end, Naruto pulled away for a second.

"Yeah, sorry for being three years late," he said and grabbed her into another kiss.

* * *

(1) Jimmu and Tomoe are both names from Japanese legends...I think. Jimmu was the first emperor (it isn't a known fact), Tomoe was a famous female samurai (so she wasn't a legend). I was fishing around in my seventh grade notes and found those names.

(2) I'm not too great with the suffixes, so I really have no idea how to say uncle. And yeah, Neji is Hinata's cousin, and I don't know about you, but I don't go over to my second cousins and say "Hi second cousin blabla." Usually I'll just say uncle, aunt, whatever...

(3) Teammate love. NOT any other type (although I sort of wish for SasuSaku to happen).

Haha, the end. Hope you enjoyed it.

This was my first posted fic here, so I'll take as much constructive critisim as you can give. I hope it wasn't too long!

Just as a side-note, I've been thinking about writing a NejiTen, but I'm on a little shortage on ideas, so if I could get some, that would be pretty helpful. Leave them in your reviews. (I don't care how many I get, I had a lot of fun writing that)


End file.
